


愚人节快落

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	愚人节快落

啷个遭得住，我遭不住的麦，愚人节快落，早点个睡球哈。


End file.
